


Searching for You

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Zeus must searching for Hera, no matter what happens. Sequel to the poem "Come Back to Me".





	Searching for You

I had it enough

I can't stand it

Everyone kept telling me to move on and forget you

I kept hearing that thousand times

But I can't

It drives me crazy

I can't live without you anymore

I must searching for you

Even if I must travel around the world

Even if I must travel down to the Earth's core

Even if I must travel around the Milky Way and Andromeda too

Even if it takes a millennium

You're more valuable than my throne

You're the most precious to me

Just come back to me, my dear

Please don't hide away from me

I promise myself that I will find you 

I will find you someday


End file.
